ninjagofandomcom-20200223-history
Enter the Digiverse/Transcript
(P.I.X.A.L. plugs a cord to herself while Cyrus works on the Digiverse.) Cyrus: I think we should put the main switch over here to keep it tucked away a little. With a little ingenuity and a few more coaxial cables, we may be able to reboot the system with the Techno Blades and erase the Digital Overlord for good. Jay: I thought you said we needed the stolen hard drive to do that. Cyrus: I did. But that was before I truly understood the entire capabilities of what Zane's powers truly allow us. Kai: And what is that? Cyrus: A chance to enter remotely. By the time we figure out where Lloyd is, it'll be too late to stop the Overlord from draining his Golden Power. Nya: And escaping the Digiverse? Cyrus: Exactly. But if we digitize the Ninja and Techno Blades using my experimental technology, you could fight him on his own turf inside the Digiverse. Jay: What do you mean inside the Digiverse? Cole: Ugh, weren't you listening? He's going to put us into the video game. Jay: I know, heh, I just wanted to hear it again! P.I.X.A.L.: But Mr. Borg, if anything were to happen to them inside the program— Cyrus: Of course. Every step into the unknown has its dangers. Kai: What dangers? What is she talking about? Cyrus: You know how in video games you get multiple lives? Jay: Yeah, whoa. Cyrus: It's not like that. Jay: Oh. Cyrus: Presto! We're up and running! Postman: (He and the other citizens barges in.)Aha! You see? Borg is holding out on us. He does have power. Cyrus: Oh, this is no time for more post-apocalyptic role playing, Postman. Postman: This isn't a game anymore. We heard about the Nindroid activity. What if they come back? We need power to defend ourselves. And I wanna catch up on my shows. Computer: Would you like to play a game? Postman: They are playing a game. Take back the power! Cole: No, stop! Kai: We're trying to help you! (They stop attacking. Golden Power surrounds them.) Jay: Uh. Nya: Where's all the power coming from? Cyrus: Golden Power. It's already begun. The Overlord has started the transference. (Lloyd groans as his Golden Power is being extracted.) Overlord: Soon you will be utterly powerless. And I will escape this digital prison and become whole, and nothing will stop me from becoming the Golden Master! (The team realizes they're being surrounded by the Nindroid army.) Cyrus: Quick, P.I.X.A.L., we must isolate our server. If he finds out out plan to use the Techno Weapons remotely, the Ninja won't stand a chance. P.I.X.A.L.: Isolating server. Sir, we have an abnormal mass of power signatures. Cyrus: Aah! They're already here. Initiate lockdown. (Cyrus activated a barricade around the Borg Tower.) Pythor: The Techno Blades are on the top floor. What are you waiting for? Get rid of that door. Cyrus: Be seated, Ninja. There isn't much time. Nya: (To the citizens) Do something useful and make sure those Nindroids don't get up here. If you ever wanna see your favorite shows again, you better get downstairs now! Zane: Once we're inside, what do we do? Cyrus: Put simply, reboot the system. All source code travels through the heart of the mainframe. Follow it and you'll find a glowing activation port. The Techno Blades are the keys to activate the reboot and erase all corruption from the system. Kai: Uh, can you put it more simply? Cole: Look for a big bright light, Airhead, then put your weapon in it. Kai: Okay, got it. I can do that. Hey! I'm not an airhead. Cyrus: Remember, I wrote the code, but he controls it. His turf, his rules. I'll do my best to keep you hidden from here, but the longer you go unnoticed, the better chance you have to succeed. P.I.X.A.L.: Be careful in there. Zane: I will come back to you. Cyrus: Prepare for entry. Kai: How do we know this is really gonna work and won't disintegrate us instantly? Cyrus: Hm. I'm not sure. Let's see. (He sends them to the Digiverse.) Kai: Aah! I hate technology! Argh, see? I told you it wouldn't work. Cole: I think it did. Look. Zane: (gasps) This is most definitely the Digiverse. Jay: And this is most definitely awesome! Cole: Oh, it's like a dream. (Jay punches him.) Ow! What was that for? Jay: Just testing the rules. First rule: Cole's a crybaby. Zane: We know we can still get hurt in the Digiverse. Let's stay on task. We have the keys. Now let's find that activation port. (The Nindroids finished sawing a hole in the barricade.) Postman: Our favorite shows will continue! (They attacked the group.) (Lloyd continues to have his Golden Power extracted.) Garmadon: (In Lloyd's mind) He who holds the power has a tremendous obligation. You must be prepared to handle this journey alone. Even without me one day. Overlord: You are all alone, Golden Ninja. Nothing can save you now. (P.I.X.A.L. checks on the Ninja.) P.I.X.A.L.: Vitals are strong. Cyrus: So far, so good. He hasn't detected them yet. (The Ninja step on a ledge outside of the tower.) Zane: Borg was right. The source code appears to be moving toward the same location. Kai: Then let's follow it. Cole: Easier said than done. Jay: Aren't you forgetting, we're in a video game, whoo-hoo! (He jumps off the tower and lands on the ground unharmed.) Haha, second rule: video games rule! Kai: How did you do that? Jay: Just imagine it! (Cole and Zane jump off.) Cole: Whoo-hoo! Zane: Whoa! Kai: Just imagine. (His head grows bigger.) Huh? What's happening? Jay: You gotta clear your mind. Kai: Uh, huh, you were the one who called me an airhead! Cole: Uh, no, it was me actually. Jay: Stop being so self-conscious and jump! Kai: (He falls.) Aah! Jay: See? He is such an airhead. (Cyrus checks their activity on a computer.) Cyrus: They're doing it. They're mastering the digital world. I must buy them more time—(His artificial limbs attacked him.) Argh! My legs! They're back! Nya: (Nya attacks the legs.) Stay with them! If the Overlord finds them in the system, it's all over! P.I.X.A.L.: He's already found them. (Cole examines the code further.) Cole: Everything is flowing to the bottom of the building. Kai: The ashes of the Overlord. Jay: You mean when Lloyd defeated him in the Ultimate Battle? Zane: It must be where the corruption all started. Kai: We're close. Let's go. (They get stuck to the ground.) Jay: Argh! Who's imagining this? I can't move my feet. Cole: Not me. Zane: Me neither. Kai: Well, don't look at me. Overlord: You think you can come into my world and get rid of me? Zane: (He tries to reach for a crane.) I can't get it. I can't reach it. Jay: Uh, I have a sinking feeling this is it, guys. P.I.X.A.L.: The Ninja, they're being consumed by the corrupted program. Nya: We're all a bit consumed. Postman: We couldn't stop them. They're coming up! This time, the Postman does not deliver! (He gets attacked by a Nindroid.) Cyrus: Unh! Go, these are my legs, and my problem. Nya: I'll try to hold the rest of them back. Cyrus: P.I.X.A.L., listen to me closely. You need to bypass the main subnet, argh, overwrite the existing corrupted code. P.I.X.A.L.: Yes, sir. (She controls the crane to pull the Ninja out of the ground.) I temporarily altered the corrupted code. Hurry, I can only resist him for so long. (The crane explodes.) Cole: We have to get to that activation port, quick! Jay: Ugh, It's all downhill from here! Overlord: Just because your friend thinks she can change the rules doesn't mean I can't play the same game! This is my world! (He starts to rumble the ground.) Cole: What's happening? Jay: I spoke too soon! (The Overlord tilts the tower upside down.) Zane: Look out, Jay! Cole: Everybody okay? Jay: More incoming! Zane: Follow the car into the building, then we—Whoa! (The Ninja managed to go inside the tower.) Kai: Ugh. Well, that gives us a new perspective. (Pythor, Techno Wu, and the Nindroids enter the tower.) Nya: I'll give you one chance to surrender. Cryptor: (Laughs) Cute. Nya: I hate it when people call me cute. (She attacked them with her Samurai Mech.) Huh! Would you look at that? You made me break a nail. (Pythor and Wu managed to escape.) (Jay pants from climbing upwards.) Jay: Ugh, hey. We're not thinking big enough. Why climb when we could do this? (He uses his Thunder Raider.) Kai: That kid plays way too many games. Cole: Jay's right. Forget this! (He summons his mech.) Kai: Okay, you can do this, Kai. You can. (He summons his jet, but it disappears.) Aah! I can't do it! I can't do it! I can't do it! Zane: (He catches Kai on his Hover-Copter.) Gotcha. Cole: Let's get to the top. Jay: You mean bottom. All: Ninja, go! (Cyrus is still struggling with his articifial limbs.) Cyrus: Argh! Ugh! Oh, no. P.I.X.A.L., protect the Ninja. P.I.X.A.L.: No! (She attacks and disarms Wu and Pythor.) Cyrus: (He gets grabbed by a Nindroid.) Argh! P.I.X.A.L., it's all up to you now! (The Ninja destroyed several jets.) Cole: The data filters into the ground! The heart of the system must be behind it. Jay: Then let's be surgical about this. All: Ninja, go! (They reach the bottom.) Kai: The reboot activation port! It can't be that easy, can it? Cole: I'm not gonna stand around to find out. Kai: Let's hack this thing. All: Ninja, go! (The Digital Overlord stopped them, with Jay being captured.) Overlord: Enough! You may have beat my program, but you cannot beat me! Zane: He's blocked the reboot signal. We have to complete the circuit. Jay: Unh! We have to move him? Kai: We can try. Overlord: And you can fail! (P.I.X.A.L. accidentally throws Wu next to the main switch.) Pythor: Turn off the master switch. P.I.X.A.L.: No. The Ninja will be left behind in the program forever. Pythor: Just like they left me in the Devourer. Do it! (Garmadon throws Wu out the tower before he can push the button.) P.I.X.A.L.: You're back. Pythor: But your oath! You said you'd never fight. Garmadon: When you took my son, all bets were off. Pythor: You're too late. Your son's already ours. (He escapes. Garmadon sees Wu on the crane and goes after him.) Garmadon: Sorry, brother, it ends now. Wu: Sweet dreams. (The Ninja try to plan on how to move him.) Overlord: Fools! All your existence, you have been powered by a lie... Jay: I got him! I got him! Overlord: ...that the good guys always win. Kai: He's too big. Overlord: Sadly, they don't. Zane: We cannot fail. Overlord: I have the power now. Technology has made me infinite! Jay: You let me go, you overgrown—Whoa! Argh. (The Overlord throws him.) Overlord: The Golden Ninja is mine! (Lloyd is still stuck inside the chamber.) Lloyd: I am not alone. I am not alone. Zane: (In Lloyd's mind) You are not alone. Lloyd: I am not alone. Zane: (Zane hears this.) Lloyd? You're wrong, Overlord. Good guys may not always win, but they never give up. (His gi turns gold.) If we can't move him, go around him. Kai: What? Zane, you're gold. Zane: Exactly. Even in the darkness, we have the choice to reflect the light. Cole, get into the light. Cole: Ugh, you're a genius. Catch the light, Jay. Jay: Kai, run to your position. Overlord: I'm too big to fail now. Jay: Come on, Kai. You can do it. Just believe. Kai: How can I? This is not my world. Overlord: Now, too little, too late. I won't allow! Cyrus: (In Zane's mind) What Zane's powers truly allow. Kai: I allow myself! Computer: System reboot initiated. Overlord: No, no! (The Citizens cheer.) Postman: They delivered. (Wu turns back to normal.) Wu: Brother? (He catches Garmadon before he could fall.) Garmadon: Brother. (Nya defeats a Nindroid.) Cryptor: They rebooted the system. Switch your power offline. I look forward to our second date. (P.I.X.A.L. pushes the button to bring the Ninja back.) Zane: I'm just Zane. P.I.X.A.L.: You're back! Kai: You're so much more than just Zane. Nya: You did it! Wu: You all did it. Jay: Oh, Sensei, you're back! Kai: I knew you'd be back. Zane: So the system is completely clear? P.I.X.A.L.: There is no evidence of the Digital Overlord. He is erased. (Everyone but Garmadon cheers.) Garmadon: But what about Lloyd? (Lloyd is freed from the chamber, but the Nindroid MechDragon is set ablaze.) Computer: Losing altitude. Impact in T-minus 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1. (Lloyd jumps into the Sea. The Ninja use a communication device.) P.I.X.A.L.: Lloyd, are you there? Do you read me? Lloyd: I'm here. I'm all right. Garmadon: Son, where are you? Lloyd: Dad? You're alive! Uh, I'm not alone. I'm in a remote village. Garmadon: Stay where you are, we're picking you up. Lloyd: Ah, good, 'cause, uh, my Golden Power's, uh, a little spent. (Everyone laughs, but P.I.X.A.L. looks at Cyrus' wheelchair.) Zane: Don't worry, we'll find him. And when we stop Pythor, all of this will be over. P.I.X.A.L.: I hope not. (The Overlord emerges from the MechDragon in physical form.) Overlord: I am free. Free. (End of the episode. For more information, click here.) Category:2014 Category:Rebooted Category:Transcript Category:Episodes